Big Time My Bully's Back
by WhiteWolf121
Summary: When I moved to LA I never thought I'd see him again, he is my child hood bully who made my life a misery. Can Kendall Show Maisey He's changed? Or will she never let him near her? R&R!


**HEY! New Story Hope you really like it! My Old BTR (It's Deleted), was seriously rubbish so I really want this one to be better and Please R&R to Tell me. By the Way The book is made up (Concord's Niece and the sequel) (Or it is to me I've never heard a book called that!)**

When I moved from England to America (LA), I never in my wildest nightmares imagined that I would meet HIM. _Him_ is my childhood bully that made me move from Chester to Manchester and made my life a misery, physiology and mentally. (Thankfully he moved to Minnesota, but that's not the point) until I was 13. I never knew what Kendall Knight hated me for; I wasn't a geek and I wasn't_ different_ in any sense but I wasn't exactly normal...

"Alright mum! I'll take care and go straight to my apartment. Sheesh you'd thought I was going to a war zone or something, like the Middle East!" I exclaimed, exasperated with my mum's consistent worrying. "Well Hun, it _is _a different country, on the other side of the world!" She said, holding back mothering tears, but held herself together and handed me my passport and tickets. "I'll be fine. Okay I know... I'll phone you as soon as I land. Happy?" I comforted and she nodded and gave me a crushing hug that made me realise; mum was afraid, she's the one that was the strong one (Not that I was a wreck or anything but...) and now she's just _mum. My Mum._ I boarded the plane and took my seat, next to a blonde who was reading my favourite book in the world, which sparked up a new friendship "Are you reading The Concords' Niece, By Xenia Lardi? I love that Book!" I exclaimed happily turning to look at the cover, "Oh, no I'm reading the sequel; Niece and Back Again." The gray eyed girl murmured, looking up, "I'm Elise by the way." She added, "My name's Maisey Clark, Nice to meet you. Where are you staying?" I asked friendly (For some reason I felt like she was the nicest person I've ever met! And I'd only just met her.) "It's ... Palm woods Hotel, I think." She stated looking at her letter. That's where I was staying too. "Well, I think we should take the same Taxi then shouldn't we?" I asked grinning wildly. It took a few seconds for her to realise but then she nodded and smiled. "Hello passengers, it's your pilot speaking we are about to touch down. May I remind you to stay seated at all times and to buckle your seat belt?" A mechanical voice boomed through the speakers.

"God! Where's your suit case Elise? Has some one else taken it? I can't see it anywhere." I questioned as the minutes ticked by but suddenly she shouted "It's over there! But it's on the wrong thing – y, get it!" We both sprinted leaving my bags behind and to the other conveyer belt. "Got it, Else." I shouted over the din in the airport and put her _massive_ suitcase on the trolley. "Now let's get a taxi." She muttered, half expecting one to crash into her after all that hassle.

When we arrived at our stay, we walked over to the reception; "Excuse me, we've got rooms booked under Clark and Randal." I said to the slob behind the desk. _Mr Bitters _I thought _that explains it all_. "Yeah there are ya keys. Now beat it!" He grumbled bitterly. Our rooms were on the other side so we decided to meet up later, I opened the door to my apartment, _s'all right, and bit plain could do with a paint job_ I muttered aloud. Now to UN – packing. What a Joy... Not! It took _3_ hours to UN pack everything, but then I was ready to hit the pool. I changed into a black and blue spotty one – piece, swept my long ginger hair up in a messy and loose bun and some denim jeans on top. "Maisey? Nice shorts, some on lets swim." She called, standing up from a white deck chair. "Sure... CANNONBALL!" I shrieked and soaked everyone near by.

**Did you like? Did you hate? Please review! Love peace and stuff like that. Boys come in later Next chapter! And how is everyone? Random I know. It's short but a start right?**


End file.
